Euphoria ?
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Mungil, sehat, kebahagiaan apa lagi yang bisa mereka pinta sekarang? / NaruSasu / sequel 'Kelinci Percobaan'
1. Chapter 1

Pernikah itu telah dilaksanakan, tepatnya satu hari setelah insiden pengakuan, pemukulan, dan peluk-pelukan yang dilakukan pasangan muda-mudi satu jenis kelamin yang disatukan oleh ikatan bernama cinta. Pernikahan itu tidak mewah, namun begitu meriah. Para teman-teman ninjanya, yang kenal dan tidak mereka kenal datang semua, guru-guru di akademi Iruka dan teman-temannya yang lain hadir berurai air mata, para Anbu tempat mereka bertugas lebih ramai membawa sake masing-masing, bahkan yang berjaga diperbatasan sampai meninggalkan posnya hanya untuk berpesta. Para chunin, Konohamaru dan teman-temannya yang berisik tidak mau kalah memeriahkan. Dan yang paling heboh adalah jounin teman seangkatan mereka, ada yang menangis terharu, menangis tidak percaya, menangis patah hati dan berteriak kegirangan. Sungguh pernikahan yang luar biasa meriah dengan begitu banyak orang memenuhi tempat pembacaan sumpah sehidup semati. Apa lagi makanan dan sake gratis dari warga untuk disantap bersama, mereka tidak perlu uang berlimpah untuk menikah, hanya tinggal meminta Tsunade menjadi saksi, maka hari berikutnya pernikahan dilaksanakan atas pengumuman dari Tsunade. Naruto dan Sasuke, entah mereka harus malu atau berbahagia.

Saksi dari pihak Sasuke adalah Kakashi dan saksi dari Naruto adalah Tsunade dan itu adalah pilihat terakhir mereka saat memilih dan memilah siapa gerangan yang pantas menjadi saksi mereka. Sakura terlalu berisik, Shikamaru terlalu merepotkan, Iruka terlalu terharu. Naruto bilang andai saja Jiraiya masih hidup Ia ingin Jiraiya yang menjadi saksinya, kalau perlu yang menikahkannya, tapi karena Jiraiya tidak ada Naruto jadi memilih paman Taichi pemilik kedai ramen karena menurut Naruto paman kedai ramen sudah berjasa besar terhadap kelangsungan hidupnya, dan Naruto telak mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sasuke atas pilihannya. Akhirnya dengan penuh pertimbangan Kakashi dan Tsunadelah yang mendapat kehormatan menjadi saksi mereka. Dan untuk pendetanya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yamato. Sepanjang malam Yamato sibuk mengejar-ngejar dan memohon pada keduanya agar diijinkan menjadi pendeta yang menikahkan mereka. Dan mau tidak mau karena tidak mau digencet oleh kayu-kayu, akhirnya mereka mengiyakan.

Pernikahan hari itu berjalan meriah dan lacar. Sepanjang hari mereka berpesta, dan saat semuanya lelah dimalam hari, satupersatu berpamitan pulang dan istirahat dirumahnya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka sempat bertengkat menentukan kemana mereka akan pulang, kerumah Naruto atau Sasuke yang akhirnya Sasuke mengalah –dengan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil–, mereka tidur dirumah Naruto. Bulan madu, malam pertama –ralat– malam kedua. Bercumbu diatas kasur Naruto yang sempit dan saling menindih. Saat itu Sasuke tidak sepasrah dulu, Sasuke mengendalikan Naruto dibawahnya, memasukkan semua milik Naruto pada lubangnya dan bergerak liar diatas si pirang yang keenakan. Naruto suka, amat sangat suka dan menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan Sasuke. Sasuke bergerak erotis, meliuk keenakan dengan sekujur tubuh basah mengkilat karena keringat dan cairannya sendiri. Naruto sangat menikmatinya. Bagaimana Sasuke mendesah sampai Ia kelelahan dan ambruk diatas dadanya. Tapi permainan belum selesai, Naruto masih bernapsu padanya. Hingga ronde ke empat selesai dan Naruto terkekeh, merasa de javu. Sasuke yang sudah berpindah tempat dibawahnya, sudah pingsan entah sedari kapan.

Setelah malam itu keesokan paginya Sasuke menjadi amat sangat rewel, Ia meracau ingin pindah dan tidak betah dirumah Naruto. Katanya sumpek, sesek, kotor, bau dan memang kenyataannya begitu. Dengan uang yang sudah Naruto tabung selama ini, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan pindah rumah untuk kenyamanan Sasuke dan calon anak mereka. Naruto menyicil rumah minimalis yang terletak dekat tempat latihan mereka semasa genin. Rumah dengan dua kamar yang berbeda ukuran luasnya, satu kamar mandi, dapur minimalis dan ruangan bersantai yang cukup untuk keluarga mereka nanti. Dan Naruto tidak bisa tidak lebih bahagia saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum melihat rumah baru mereka. Mereka berdua mendambakan sebuah keluarga sederhana, dan Naruto akan menciptakannya untuk Sasuke, apapun untuk mempertahankan senyum itu tetap untuknya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

~NaruSasu~

YAOI/Semi Canon

* * *

Saat ini usia kandungan Sasuke sudah menginjak umur delapan belas minggu hampir lima bulan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari fisik Sasuke. Uchiha terakhir ini masih tetap tampan, kulitnya masih kelewat putih, tubuhnya masih tegap dengan otot lengan yang hampir menyaingi Naruto tapi jelas Naruto lebih kekar, rambutnya masih hitam kebiruan mencuat melawan gaya grafitasi, yang berbeda hanya perutnya yang tidak lagi dihiasi berkotak-kotak otot. Sekarang perutnya tampak lebih menggelembung buncit walau belum terlalu besar, mungkin saat menginjak lima atau enam bulan, perubahan perut Sasuke akan terlihat lebih jelas. Dan Naruto suka bagian itu. Sasuke menjadi terlihat lebih sexy dimatanya.

Hari-hari mereka berjalan seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari yang dulu. Sekarang mereka tinggal dibawah atap yang sama, tidur dengan alas yang sama, membagi sarapan dan makan malam bersama, bahkan bayaran Naruto dari hasil menjalankan misi sekarang dibagi bersama, ups lebih tepatnya dirampas semua oleh Sasuke. Alasannya karena Sasuke kesal teramat kesal pada kekeras kepalaan Naruto yang melarangnya menjalankan misi. Demi tuhan, ia bukan ninja yang berada dilevel bawah, bahkan mungkin Tsunade akan kalah jika bertarung dengannya sungguh-sungguh. Orochimaru saja K.O. Alasan si pirang melarangnya ikut misi tidak pernah berubah, malah itu-itu saja. Takut Sasuke kena pukul diperut, takut Sasuke terkena jurus diperut, takut Sasuke sakit perut, takut Sasuke kelelahan, takut calon anak mereka dalam perut Sasuke terancam. Sasuke tau itu memang alasan yang masuk akal, tapi Sasuke benar-benar jenuh diam dirumah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Terlebih karena Naruto menjalankan misi begitu lama paling cepat pun berkisaran empat hari. Maka dari itu Sasuke merampas semua uang hasil misi si pirang, biar tau rasa dia! Batin Sasuke.

Pagi ini Sasuke tengah duduk santai dikursi diteras rumahnya dengan sebuah buku berjudul 'Sejarah Klan Uzumaki' dipangkuannya. Mengenal lebih dalam seperti apa klan Uzumaki itu dan seperti apa jadinya anaknya kelak dengan darah Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha mengalir ditubuhnya. Sasuke menyeringai menakutkan saat berpikir bahwa kelak anaknya akan mendapatkan fisik kuat klan Uzumaki, mata Sharinggan Uchihanya, dan mewarisi kehebatan kakeknya Minato. Beginikah rasanya kebanggaan orang tua pada anaknya? Sasuke menyukai perasaan ini.

"Sasukeee~" Terdengar lengkingan suara memanggil namanya dari atap tertinggi sebuah rumah penduduk desa diujung sana. Sasuke tau itu Naruto. Kebiasaanya saat melihat Sasuke duduk diteras sepulang dari misi sudah Sasuke hapal. Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya membiarkan Naruto melompati tiap-tiap atap dan berlari mendarat tepat didepannya. Kecupan dalam yang begitu mesra dan penuh dengan kerinduan tak pernah lupa Naruto berikan dipuncak kepalanya.

"Aku pulang." Naruto berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan cengirang khasnya setelah mencium puncak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak, melotot kesal pada Naruto yang mengganggu ketenangannya. "Aku pulang Teme, tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Naruto berlutut didepan Sasuke dan memeluk manja perut sang Uchiha terakhir. Sasuke hanya mendengus pura-pura terganggu dengan kelakukan Naruto, tapi nyatanya tangannya tetap bergerak mengelus surai pirang yang tengah sibuk mengecupi perutnya.

"Mandi sana, baumu busuk Naruto." Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari perut Sasuke dan melotot kesal. Beginikah sikap seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya? Selama hampir lima bulan ini kata-kata makian dan celaan tak pernah absen keluar dari bibir pucat itu walau berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang terkadang manja dan jinak. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari menelan semua celaan dari Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri, membuka ikat kepalanya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ninjanya. Ia bisa libur lebih lama sekitar lima sampai tujuh hari karena Ketua Yamato terluka dan Sakura ada pekerjaan dirumah sakit, Kakashi juga sedang menjalankan misi dengan kelompok lain, jadi Ia bisa sedikit bersantai dan menikmati waktu libur bersama Sasukenya. Tangan tan itu bergerak menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang tidak memegang buku, menariknya untuk berdiri masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan lapar ingin segera sarapan mengingat semalaman penuh kelompok mereka tidak istirahat sama sekali hanya untuk sekedar makan malam dan terus bergerak untuk sampai ke Konoha.

"Buatkan aku sarapan yaa." Sasuke hanya bergumam 'hn' sebagai jawaban dan mengikuti Naruto dalam diam. Seminggu Naruto menjalankan misi sudah jelas Ia merindukan laki-laki didepannya ini. Untungnya Sasuke tidak ngidam sesuatu yang aneh-aneh dan merepotkan Naruto. Kalaupun Ia ngidam Sasuke akan pergi sendiri dan mencarinya sendiri, tidak merepotkan Naruto yang memang jarang ada dirumah karena menjalankan misi. Walau tak jarang Sasuke akan diberi oleh-oleh oleh Naruto sebagai ganti permohonan maaf karena tidak bisa terus berada disisi Sasuke dan calon anak mereka.

Kini Sasuke sedang berkutat didapur mempersiapkan sarapan mereka sedangkan Naruto duduk dimeja makan melihat kegiatan Sasuke dengan tenang. Naruto sudah mandi, sudah wangi, sudah keren dengan kaos putih berlambang klan Uzumaki dan celana pendeknya. Ia cukup bosan menjalankan misi tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, tidak ada teman bertengkar, tidak ada kalimat ketus Sasuke.

"Apa sudah tidak mual-mual lagi, Suke?" Naruto membuka suara saat dilihatnya Sasuke telah siap dengan masakannya. Sasuke duduk dihadapan Naruto dan mulai menyendokkan nasi kedalam piring keduanya. "Kau masih memakan telur tidak matang itu?" Naruto melihat dengan pandangan aneh ke arah telur mata sapi yang ada dipiring Sasuke. Kebiasaan Sasuke semenjak Ia hamil adalah mengkonsumsi telur mata sapi setiap kali mereka makan.

Sasuke mendelik galak mendengar Naruto berkomentar tentang kebiasaannya makan telur. "Itachi menyuruhku memakan ini!" Ya, Sasuke selalu berkata seperti itu hanya karena Itachi datang dimimpinya dan memasakkan telur mata sapi yang sama sekali tidak matang untuk Sasuke. Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan, malah menurut Tsunade telur baik untuk pergembangan janin dalam tubuh Sasuke, tapi melihat Sasuke terus saja memakannya setiap kali mereka makan membuat Naruto bosan sendiri. "Tidak usah protes. Kau bahkan tidak membelikanku makanan yang lain, hanya misi misi misi!" Ohh..Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu hamil yang kesal karena selalu ditinggal suaminya sekarang.

"Baiklah~ aku tidak ada misi seminggu ini, kau ingin makan apa dan jalan-jalan kemana? Biar ibu hamil ini tidak jenuh~" Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya menangkis sendok yang dilempar dengan lapisan cakra kearahnya. Terlambat sedikit sendok cakra(?) itu pasti telak mengenai keningnya. "Tidak kena, hahaha" Naruto menertawai wajah merah Sasuke. Sasuke paling tidak suka disebut ibu hamil, tapi masa iya Naruto menyebutnya ayah hamil? Kan tidak enak didengar.

"Berhenti mengolok-olokku." Sasuke melotot galak dan berdiri dari duduknya, berniat akan pergi dari sana, mungkin Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka dikatai seperti itu.

"Hei.." Naruto ikut berdiri, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi, "Jangan marah, selesaikan dulu makanmu." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan berujar, "Mau ambil sendok Dobe." Dan Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya , salah paham ternyata dia.

Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang dengan Naruto yang bercerita tentang misinya kemarin dan menanyakan apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke selama Ia tidak ada. Sampai disuapan terakhir Naruto tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Naruto membawa piring kotor bekasnya makan dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang tengah mencuci piring bekasnya makan juga. Naruto melingkarkan lengannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang. Ia kecupi penuh mesra belakang leher Sasuke membuat Sasuke mendesis geli karena perbuatan nakalnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masakanmu tambah enak Suke."

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar rayuan basi Naruto. Sejak dulu Ia memang pandai masak karena hidup sendiri, tapi hanya semenjak menikah dengan Naruto masakannya selalu mendapat pujian. Dan Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak merasa senang karenanya.

* * *

Hari ini hari pertama Ia bebas dari misi. Pagi yang cerah, kicauan burung begitu nyaring bersahutan bagai nyanyian pagi tapi tak mampu mengusik tidur nyenyak baby besar berambut pirang yang sedang bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya. Tangan kekar berwarna tan itu memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali. Matanya tetap terpejam erat begitu nyenyak seakan sedang bermimpi indah. Aahh~ mungkin Sasuke memang sedang bermimpi indah, jarang-jarang bisa tidur dengan dipeluk si pirang begini.

Sampai sebuah ketukan dipintu depan yang lumayan nyaring menggusik Sasuke. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat sela-sela gordeng kamar mereka. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya sebentar dan mencoba untuk bangun tapi tertahan oleh pelukan suaminya. Sasuke tersenyum amat sangat samar, terbangun dengan keberadaan Naruto yang memeluknya seperti ini membuat suasana hatinya terasa begitu penuh dengan kehangatan. Katakan Ia kesepian dengan tidak adanya Naruto saat si pirang menjalankan misi, katakan Ia merindukan Naruto saat dirinya hanya bisa duduk diam dirumah dan menunggu kepulangannya, namun kenyataanya Ia memang merindukan si pirang karena Sasuke membutuhkannya.

Sasuke menggeserkan lengan Naruto yang memeluknya, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan si pirang untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengganggu pagi mereka. Setelah terlepas dari pelukan Naruto, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk melihat sang tamu yang sepertinya semakin bosan menunggu dan menggedor pintu semakin keras.

"Sebentar.." Sasuke membuka kunci pintu dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Terliat Sakura cemberut kesal dibalik pintu karena lama menunggu.

"Kalian belum bangun? Aku lama menunggu tau!" Sakura bersungut kesal tapi Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, malas menanggapi.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura mengdengus melihat sikap tak perduli Sasuke. Sebelum hamil dan sedang hamil sikap Sasuke tidak berubah, malah menjadi lebih ketus dari sebelumnya. "Nih.." Sakura menyidorkan sepasang baju kepadanya. "Bilang pada Naruto, maaf aku baru bisa menjahitnya, misi dan pekerjaan dirumah sakit banyak sekali jadi baru sempat kujahit pagi tadi." Sakura tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya memandang kosong kearah sepasang baju Naruto yang tengah dipegannya. "Sudah dulu ya Sasuke, maaf membangunkanmu, daahh~" Dengan itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja membanting pintu dan masuk dengan tergesah-gesah kekamarnya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melotot pada gundukan diatas tempat tidur. Tangan pucat itu terangkat, menarik paksa selimut dan membuangnya dilantai. Naruto yang tadi berada didalamnya langsung bergidik kedinginan. Tapi matanya tidak terbuka, hanya tangannya yang bergerak meraba-raba bagian kasur disampingnya.

"Mmmmnghh... Hooaammnyamm.. nyamm.. Cacuke~"

Naruto meraih guling dan memeluknya gemas. Menggesek-gesekkan mukanya pada guling yang hanya pasrah dipeluk sekuat tenaga oleh Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri. Untung Ia sudah bangun, kalau tadi dirinyalah yang benar-benar tidur disitu, sudah pasti Naruto akan memeluknya erat dan menggesek-gesekkan wajah yang penuh iler itu padanya

"Bangun Naruto!" Sasuke memberikan tabokan penuh cinta pada bokong Naruto membuat si pirang menggeliat dan mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Tangan tan itu terangkat dan mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Namun sebelum Sasuke ditemukan, sebuah baju dan celana miliknya sudah terlempar mendarat diwajahnya yang kusut. Naruto mengerang, menyingkirkan kain diwajahnya dan melihat Sasuke yang pagi-pagi sudah menatap sinis padanya.

"Pagi sayang~" tangan Naruto terangkat mencoba menggapai Sasuke tapi ditepis oleh Uchiha terakhir itu. Sasuke melotot dan bertanya, "Kenapa Sakura menjahit bajumu?" Naruto mengambil bajunya yang tadi dilempar Sasuke dan memperhatikan bagian yang sobek sudah dijahit rapih oleh kunoichi itu. Ia kemudian bangun dari berbaringnya, duduk dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang begitu dingin. Memijit-mijit jari-jari lentik itu pelan untuk menghilangkan dingin pada-jari-jari Sasuke. Pasti keluar rumah pagi-pagi, batin Naruto. Sasuke kesal namun diam saja tidak menarik lengannya menjauh walau matanya tetap melotot pada kepala pirang Naruto. "Aku juga bisa menjahit, tidak perlu meminta bantuan orang lain apa lagi wanita." Terdengar kehkehan geli dari bibir Naruto, jadi istrinya ini cemburu? Pikir Naruto.

"Jawab aku Dobe!"

"Katanya orang hamil tidak boleh pegang jarum, apa lagi menjahit, Teme." Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan jawabannya. "Katanya nanti baby yang dikandungnya terbelit ari-ari atau benang gitu? Makanya aku tidak memintamu menjahitkan bajuku." Tidak masuk akal! Batin Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus, siapa yang mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal itu pada Naruto, atau mungkin Sai?

"Itu tidak masuk akal, mitos. Kau saja yang ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sakurakan." Naruto tersenyum dan tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke. Semenjak menikah dan kehamilannya makin besar, Sasuke menjadi lebih sensitif, lebih blak-blakan pada Naruto, Naruto pikir itu memang karena calon anak mereka, tapi sekarang Naruto tau Sasuke berubah karena Ia semakin mencintainya. Naruto tersenyum geli, "Aku tau kau bisa melakukan segala hal, kau jenius, tidak mungkin tidak bisa hanya menjahit saja. Tapi walaupun hanya mitos, aku tetap tidak ingin mengambil resiko membahayakan anakku dan ibunya ini, hehehe" Naruto mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan sayang pada perut Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena kata-kata Naruto sukses membuatnya kemarahannya menguap.

"Ugh..sebenarnya aku masih ngantuk Teme~"

Dan Sasuke tau Naruto memanglah hanya seorang Naruto.

* * *

Dihari ketiga liburnya Naruto dari misi, Naruto mengajak Sasuke kerumah sakit Konoha untuk memeriksa kesehatan calon anak mereka. Setelah seharian kemarin hanya dihabiskan untu bersantai dirumah oleh keduanya, hari ini Naruto merasa penasaran, siapa tau jenis kelamin anaknya sudah bisa diketahuan. Seperti halnya suami idaman, kali ini Naruto akan menyempatkan mengantar Sasuke memeriksakan kehamilan walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak mau dan harus dipaksa dengan iming-iming satu gelas jus tomat legendaris yang hanya bisa didapat didesa Kumogakure. Yah, walaupun jauh, nanti Naruto akan membelikannya untuk Sasuke.

"Sehatkan?" Naruto menatap lengan Sakura yang sedang memeriksa perut besar Sasuke dengan hati-hati dan penun konsentrasi. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Naruto, Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Sehat, selalu sehat. Berterimakasihlah pada Sasuke, Naruto. Dia menjaga kandungannya dengan asupan gizi yang baik. Coba kalau kau yang hamil, sudah pasti anakmu akan makan ramen tiap hari." Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan memapahnya untuk duduk dikursi didepan Sakura mengacuhkan kata-kata Sakura yang mengejeknya.

"Bisa lihat jenis kelaminnya sekarang tidak?" tanya Naruto penuh antusias. Sasuke yang ada disampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku lelah, cepat pulang." Bukannya mengiyakan Naruto malah mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke gemas dan bertanya kembali lewat matanya pada Sakura.

"Hihihi..kalian lucu," Sakura cekikikan dan dihadiahi pelototan kesal Sasuke. "Jenis kelaminnya baru bisa terlihat jelas nanti saat kadungnya masuk bulan ke tujuh Naruto, bersabarlah." Terliat ekspresi kecewa diwajah Naruto. Padahal Ia sudah penasaran tapi masih harus menunggu dua bulan lagi.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu kami pulang dulu ya Sakura-chan~"

"Huum..jaga kesehatanmu Sasuke~"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit sampai Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Sasuke berbalik dan menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai pertanyaan kenapa Naruto berhenti.

"Aku lupa menanyakan hal yang penting." Wajah Naruto terlihat seperti menimbang-timbang haruskah Ia kembali kedalam atau bertanya lain kali saja pada Sakura, tapi Ia penasaran dan merasa pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan itu adalah partanyaan yang amat penting.

"Apa?"

"Kau, maksudku tidak masalahkan kita tetap melakukan seks dengan perutmu yang semakin besar?"

Dan geraman kesal adalah jawaban Sasuke. Naruto memang tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan nafsunya.

* * *

Hari keempat, mereka kembali hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua dirumah padahal Naruto sudah mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar sekedar untuk jalan-jalan, tapi Sasuke menolaknya dan bilang hanya ingin berada dirumah. Sasuke bilang diluar panas, Ia lelah dan malas berkeringat. Sejak kapan Sasukenya menjadi begitu manja hanya karena sinar matahari?

Tapi saat Naruto pergi keluar sendirian untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk dimasak Sasuke, Naruto tau bahwa ternyata Sasuke mamang jarang sekali keluar rumah semenjak kehamilannya memasuki bulan keempat. Dipusat perbelanjaan desa banyak pedagang yang memang mengenal Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai pahlawan desa dan pasangan yang sudah menikah, bertanya tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Mereka penasaran dengan kabar kehamilan Sasuke, tapi tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu berkeliaran di Konoha. Apakah Sasuke masih menjalankan misi bersama Naruto dengan keadaan hamil? Karena mereka hanya bisa melihat Sasuke ada di Konoha saat si pirang juga ada di Konoha berjalan beriringan bersama. Saat itu Naruto tau, perut Sasuke yang semakin besar membuat Sasuke kelelahan untuk membawa beban berat diperutnya, atau justru itu yang menahannya untuk keluar rumah, Sasuke malu.

"Aku pulang~" Naruto masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah menata gelas, dari yang kecil sampai yang besar. Merapikannya terus setiap kali Naruto iseng memindahkannya tidak berurutan.

"Lama." Sasuke mengambil kantung belanjaan yang dibawakan Naruto dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya. Udang segar, sayur-mayur dan sekantong buah tomat merah yang tadi dipesannya sudah Ia keluarkan, tinggal memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Naruto duduk tenang dimeja makan belum berniat mengganggu kegiatan Sasuke.

"Hanya ngobrol sedikit dengan Baa-san penjual buah tomat, Ia menanyakanmu. Katanya Ia mendengar kau hamil tapi tidak pernah melihatmu mengunjungi tokonya lagi untuk membeli tomat. Baa-san itu pikir kau menjalankan misi dengan keadaan hamil. Aku bilang saja tidak. Semenjak kau hamil kau jadi mudah lelah dan aku menyuruhmu untuk diam saja dirumah. Tapi sepertinya Baa-san itu ingin melihat anak kita diperutmu Teme." Naruto melihat punggung Sasuke yang hanya diam saja mendengarkan, bibirnya hanya bergumam 'hn' sebagai jawaban dan memilih sibuk mencuci udang segar ditangannya tanpa berkomantar lebih.

"Kapan-kapan kita kepusat belanja yaa, mengunjungi toko buah tomat langgananmu dan membeli beberapa perlengkapan baby. Kita belum beli satu pun." Naruto melihat Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan tanpa berbalik. "Aku mendapat bayaran misi kemarin lumayan banyak, kau juga bisa sekalian membeli beberapa baju baru yang lebih longgar supaya tidak terlalu menghalangi perutmu, sebentar lagikan semakin besar." Kali ini Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mengangguk atau menggumamkan kata andalannya.

Naruto berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sasuke, berdiri tepat dibelakang Sasuke dan melingkarkan lengannya diperut Sasuke yang sudah membesar. Bibir Naruto mengecup penuh sayang pundak Sasuke. Membuat sang Uchiha bungsung dalam pelukannya merinding kegelian tapi tidak menyingkirkan kepala Naruto yang semakin intens mengecupi dan menggigit pundak dan leher Sasuke.

"Ennghh...A-aku sedang masak idiot!" Sasuke menjidak kepala pirang Naruto sekuat tenaga. Naruto sampai mundur dua langkah dan mengusap bekas jitakan Sasuke dikepalanya. Langsung panas dan nyut-nyutan. "Kejam sekali kau Teme!" Naruto duduk dilantai dibelakang Sasuke. memelototi kaki dan bokong Sasuke yang memakai celana panjang kain. Naruto menghelan napas dan memainkan ujung celana Sasuke seperti anak kecil minta uang jajan.

"Kau, tidak malukan karena mengandung anakku?"

Bahu Sasuke langsung menegang, gerakan tangannya yang sedang memberi tepung pada udang masakannya berhenti. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat dan menghembuskan napas begitu pelan supaya Naruto tidak mendengarnya dan kembali melanjutkan memberi tepung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Jawab aku Suke." Suara decakan akhirnya lolos dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ck. Tidak," Sasuke meletakkan penggorengan keatas kompor dengan tenaga berlebih. Menciptakan bunyi besi yang tidak enak didengar. Tangan pucat itu menyalakan kompor dan mulai persiapan untuk memasak tempura untuk makan malam mereka. Naruto yang masih setia duduk dilantai memandangi kaki Sasuke yang begitu cekatan berjalan kesana kemari mengambil minyak, sendok, piring dan alat-alat yang Ia butuhkan untuk memasak. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

"Kau marah aku bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak."

"Iya, kau marah~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau memang malu mengandung anakku."

Sasuke langsung mematikan kompor dan menghadap Naruto yang masih saja duduk dilantai. Tangan Naruto terangkat dan kembali memilin-milin ujung celana Sasuke, tapi langsung disingkirkan Sasuke dengan menarik kakinya kasar. Naruto mendongak melihat Sasuke melotot galak padanya. "Apa maksudmu." Onyx itu memandang tidak suka pada si pirang yang sekarang mulai berdiri dan duduk lagi dikursi meja dapur.

"Kau tidak pernah mau keluar rumah kalau aku menjalankan misi, Baa-san dan Jii-san pemilik toko-toko disana bilang begitu, Iruka-sensei juga bilang begitu."

Sasuke menghelah napas lelah. Kadang Sasuke benar-benar frustasi memiliki suami dobe seperti Naruto, tidak peka, tidak tau situasi, tidak romantis. "Jadi, kalau orang lain diluar sana juga bilang ini bukan anakmu kau akan percaya? Kalau mereka bilang aku selingkuh juga kau akan percaya?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, berpose semenantang mungkin.

"Ya tidaklah! Kalau kau memang tidak malu mengandung anakku lantas kenapa?" Dengan semua kekeras kepalaan keduanya, Naruto tetap ingin tau alasan Sasuke tidak pernah keluar rumah kalau tidak dengannya dan Sasuke keburu kesal dengan tuduhan Naruto jadi malas menjawabnya.

"Diamlah."

Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan penggorengan dan udangnya. Kembali mengacuhkan Naruto yang juga mulai geram.

"Jawab Uzumaki Sasuke!"

"Iya aku malu!" Sasuke berseru ikut-ikutan tersulut emosi. Sasuke mengaduk-aduk udang tempura dalam penggorengannya kelewat semangat karena kesal. Sasuke mengambil piring dan meletakkannya setengah membanting, "Aku laki-laki, hamil dan kau menyuruhku berkeliaran diluar? Kau taruh isi kepalamu dimana hah!? Dikasur!?" Sasuke mencak-mencak sendiri, kembali membalik-balikan tempura udang dalam penggorengan supaya matang merata. Sasuke sedikit bergeser dua langkah mencari saringan untuk mengangkat tempura yang sudah matang dengan kasar. "Coba kalau kau yang hamil, jalan-jalan sana!" Sasuke berjalan kemeja dapur dimana Naruto duduk dan membawa sepiring penuh tempura dan meletakkannya didepan Naruto dengan tenaga berlebih, Sasuke memelototi Naruto yang malah lebih memilih memandang piring dengan banyak tempura. "Aku bukan malu karena punya anak atau karena ini anakmu. Tapi aku laki-laki Naruto, berkeliaran diluar dengan perut besar? Mungkin banyak yang akan tersenyum bahagia dan memaklumi, tapi tidak akan sedikit orang yang memandangku aneh." Menarik kursi didepan Naruto, Sasuke merasa lelah dan mendudukkan bokongnya disana. Mengambil gelas dan menuangkan airnya penuh-penuh lalu meminumnya sampai habis. "Sudah puas dengan jawabanku?"

Kepala pirang itu mengangguk, " , ya sudah jangan sering-sering keluar rumah. Kita bisa jalan-jalan kalau aku ada dirumah saja." Naruto menjawab tanpa melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya masih kesal saja. Naruto lebih memilih memainkan tempura buatan Sasuke tadi diatas piring.

"Terserah." Sebenarnya Sasuke malas berdebat dengan Naruto, itu membuat udara disekitarnya menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya. Sasuke juga merasa benar-benar menjadi seperti ibu hamil jika bertengkar dengan Naruto yang selalu bisa memancing emosinya.

"Tapi Suke," Naruto mengacungkan satu tempura udang gosong dan menggoyang-goyangkannya didepan Sasuke. "Tempuranya gosong."

Semuanya gosong, yang dipegang Naruto gosong, yang ada dipiring gosong. Udara didapur menjadi berwarna seperti asap tipis dan dipenuhi aroma khas sesuatu yang terbakar. Sama seperti asap yang tiba-tiba mengepul dari kepala Sasuke.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau menghancurkan masakanku idiot!"

"A-hahaha ma-maaf~"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Udah gitu ajalah, maaf kalo gak sebagus 'Kelinci Percobaan' =='

Twoshot aja kayaknya ini. Chapter ke 2 tentang proses melahirkan Sasuke.

Chapter depan :

"Bawa bocah kurang ajar itu keluar dari sini!"

"Nek, aku mohon selamatkan Sasuke."

"Tenanglah Naruto!"

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Siang hari itu Naruto pikir adalah siang terindah bagi keduanya. Dibulan ke tujuh kandungan Sasuke mereka benar-benar mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk mengetahui apa jenis kelamin calon anak mereka. Tapi, tidak hanya jenis kelamin yang mereka lihat, kenyataan bahwa anak mereka juga dinyatakan kembar dan sehat didalam perut Sasuke sungguh luar biasa lebih membahagiakan. Naruto patut berbangga diri mempunyai Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupnya dan ibu yang mengandung anak-anaknya. Sasuke laki-laki luar biasa dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya. Sakura benar, entah apa jadinya jika Ia yang mengandung anak mereka, mungkin anak-anak mereka tidak akan sesehat sekarang. Saat itu entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Ia langsung memeluk erat bahu Sasuke dari belakang dihadapan Sakura dan beberapa perawat wanita yang lainnya. Tangannya gatal ingin memeluk Sasuke karena rasa bangga dan bahagia memenuhi hatinya, tangannya memeluk untuk menunjukan betapa berterimakasih Naruto memiliki Sasuke dan bayi yang dikandungnya.

Namun takdir terkadang selalu melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil dijalan hidup seseorang. Tidak membiarkan mereka berlama-lama bernapas lega dan menikmati euphoria. Satu kenyataan yang menohok ulu hati Naruto, firasat buruk yang sudah Sasuke rasakan namun selalu Ia hiraukan. Rahim yang sempat mereka syukuri ada didalam perut Uchiha terakhir, kini menunjukan keanehan dan mengancam Sasuke dan anak mereka. Keluhan nyeri diperutnya semakin hari semakin nyata Sasuke rasakan semenjak kehamilannya memasuki bulan kedelapan. Puncaknya adalah senja ini. Saat matahari mulai lelah menyinari bumi dan bersiap beristirahat dibalik jingga yang menuntun gelap mentahtai langit, Sasuke mengerang dan berteriak, rasa sakit luar biasa diperutnya sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan yang Sasuke buat sendiri. Naruto panik, menyambar dengan asal jaket tebal untuk melindungi hawa dingin menusuk kulit Sasuke. Ia pusatkan cakranya dan melesat cepat menggunakan jurus hiraishin milik ayahnya untuk sampai secepat kilat dirumah sakit.

Disana ada Sakura yang dengan sigap menangani Sasuke. Ditengah kepanikan, Sakura menyuruh seseorang memangil Tsunade karena Ia merasa tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri. Saat itu Naruto tau bahwa keadaan Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja peserti yang selalu Sasuke katakan padanya.

Tubuh Sasuke terlihat lemas, tapi erangan kesakitan meluncur nyaring lewat kedua belah bibir pucatnya yang mengering. Kelopak matanya terpejam begitu erat, menyembunyikan kedua onyx indah dan hanya menyisakan jejak basah air mata yang terus dan terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sekujur tubuh Sasuke basah, penuh keringat panas dingin. Rasa sakit seperti apa yang membuat seorang Uzumaki Sasuke, seorang Uchiha terakhir yang dulu orang bilang berdarah dingin, pendendam, mampu bisa menjerik menangis tak berdaya seperti ini. Lutut Naruto lemas, Naruto berlutut dibawah ranjang rumah sakit Sasuke. Menggenggam begitu erat lengan Sasuke yang terkulai disisi ranjang. Dadanya terasa dihantam benda tumpul berkali-kali, sesak, Naruto tidak sanggup, tidak pernah mampu membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakan Sasuke. Naruto ingin menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Naruto ingin mengambil semua rasa sakit Sasuke.

Pintu ruang bersalin Sasuke terbuka dengan kasar. Tsunade masuk dengan tergesah-gesah dan langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sudah mempersiapkan persalinan Sasuke. Tsunade melihat kesisi kiri ranjang, dibawah ranjang Naruto tengah jongkok menggenggam jemari Sasuke seperti orang linglung. "Bawa bocah kurang ajar itu keluar dari sini!" Tsunade berseru nyaring menyuruh siapa saja mengusir Naruto yang memang tidak berguna didalam sana.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi!" Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya dan kembali disuguhi pemandangan menyayat hati. Peluh semakin membanjiri kening dan leher Sasuke. Erangannya tidak begitu nyaring lagi, mungkin Sasuke benar-benar lemas. "Nek, aku mohon selamatkan Sasuke." Wajah Naruto begitu kusut. Kekalutan hatinya tak mampu Ia sembunyikan. Ke khawatiran akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasukenya menggerogoti kewarasannya

"Hah Hah Hahh Arrrggkkh!"

Tsunade menatap bergantian Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada didepannya. Rasa benci kembali tumbuh pada Orochimaru yang seenaknya menjadikan Sasuke kelinci percobaan untuk penemuannya yang belum sempurna ini. Ramin yang ditanamkan Orochimaru ditubuhnya memang cocok dan mengikuti pertumbuhan tubuh Sasuke semenjak Ia berusia empat belas tahun sampai setahun kemarin. Rahimnya juga berfungsi dengan benar dan tepat menerima pembuahan dan rahim Sasuke begitu kuat menjaga bayinya sampai menginjak bulan kedelapam. Dibulan kedelapan ini ramin Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melemah dan berhenti berfungsi. Asupan makanan yang seharusnya bisa bayi dalam perut Sasuke dapatkan menjadi terhenti, kerusakan-kerusakan dinding rahim yang menyebabkan nyeri diperut Sasuke semakin hari semakin menjadi.

"Tenanglah Naruto." Naruto menatap sebentar Tsunade dan kembali menatap kearah Sasuke yang kelopak matanya terbuka sekarang. Mata Sasuke begitu merah, sedari tadi Ia menangis tanpa isakan. Sasuke memandang Naruto, menggenggam begitu kuat jemarin Naruto yang balas menggenggamnya. Naruto membisikkan ungkapan penuh cinta berkali-kali untuk menguatkan Sasukenya dari rasa sakit yang menderanya. "Rahim Sasuke sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, aku akan mengangkat rahim Sasuke juga, Naruto. Ini akan menjadi operasi yang lumayan sulit, jadi Sasuke akan aku bius dan kau," Tsunade memakai sarung tangan karet untuk operasinya dan menatap serius pada keduanya. "Tenangkan dirimu, atau aku akan mengusirmu keluar dari ruangan ini bocah nakal."

Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat dan kembali membisikkan kata-kata untuk menguatkan Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri. "Nenek bilang kita harus tenang, tenangkan dirimu Suke. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan disini bersamamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke yang basah oleh keringat, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu sayang." Anggukan lemah adalah jawaban Sasuke sebelum matanya terpejam lagi, kali ini karena efek obat bius. Setitik air mata juga ikut terjatuh saat kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"Tuhan, selamatkan mereka, selamatkan Sasukeku..."

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

~NaruSasu~

YAOI/Semi Canon

* * *

Dua tangisan bayi menggema diruang operasi serba putih itu. Saling bersahutan menjadi nyanyian penentram hati. Tangan besar berwarna tan itu bergerak gelisah ingin menyentuh tubuh kecil mungil dengan bercak-bercak darah, tapi urung Ia lakukan. Tangan Naruto kembali kesisi tubuh Sasuke. Melihat wajah Sasukenya yang semakin pucat. Naruto melihat kesamping dan didepannya, dimana Tsunade, Sakura dan beberapa perawat lainnya tengah berkutat serius dengan perut Sasuke yang menganga. Naruto sontak menutup kedua matanya, memejamkannya begitu erat. Darah Sasuke begitu banyak, banyak sekali. Merah pekat. Setitik air mata hampir lolos dari sudut matanya yang terpejam tapi kembali Ia tahan. Naruto tidak boleh menangis.

Naruto pandangi kembali wajah Sasuke yang berkeringat dan pucat. Ia elus penuh sayang rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke. "Anak kita selamat Suke, sebentar lagi kau bisa melihatnya–"

"Ambilkan dua kantung darah AB sekarang!"

Tsunade berseru nyaring. Tangannya dipenuhi alat-alat operasi mengarah pada perut Sasuke. Sakura didepannya juga tengah berkonsentrasi mengalirkan cakra pengobatan untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Inikah yag membuat wajah Sasuke semakin pucat saja? Naruto menggenggam dan mengecup tangan Sasuke, berdoa dalam hatinya untuk keselamatan orang yang dicintainya. "Sakura, aku bisa membantumu, cakraku banyak." Naruto berbisik tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura disampingnya yang melirik sebentar kearahnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah memang harus Naruto membantunya?

"Kemarilah, Naruto..."

...

...

Aku mendengarnya. Tangisan yang memekak telinga itu samar-samar ditelingaku. Apa itu suara dua makhluk mungil yang kemarin masih bergerak-gerak kecil didalam perutku? Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, tapi kenapa tangisan itu semakin samar? Siapa yang menjauhkan mereka dariku? Aku menggerakkan mataku kesana kemari, melihat kekiri dan kekanan, kemana saja ketempat yang sekiranya akan terlihat cahaya, tapi gelap yang begitu pekat mengurungku. Kenapa tidak ada cahaya? Kemana si pirang idiot yang bersinar itu? Kemana Naruto? Katanya ia tidak akan meninggalkanku,

"Anak kita selamat Suke, sebentar lagi kau bisa melihatnya–"

Ahh..aku mendengarmu Naruto, kau masih menjagaku, kau masih bersamaku. Naruto.., tolong beri aku cahayamu lagi, aku tidak suka gelap ini. Aku merasa semakin dijauhkan darimu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin melihat kalian...

* * *

"Engghh..." kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap-kerjap membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Onyx didalamnya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan mencari keberadaan seseorang dalam mimpinya. Saat penglihatannya terfokus Ia disuguhi senyum hangat suaminya. Naruto berdiri disampingnya tersenyum dengan tangan besar itu tengah mengelus lembut kening Sasuke, "Dobe..." Suara Sasuke begitu serak, Naruto dengan sigap langsung menyambar segelas air minum dimeja kecil disisi ranjang dan meminumkannya melalui sendok yang Ia sodorkan kemulut Sasuke. Sasuke dengan rakus meneguk air yang disuapkan Naruto padanya. Tenggorokannya benar-benar kering. Setelah puas minum, Sasuke berniat untuk menggeser posisi tidurnya, namun rasa nyeri langsung bersarang diperutnya. Mata itu terpejam dan kening Sasuke berkerut menahan rasa sakit.

"Sakit ya?" Naruto duduk dan mengenggam tangan kanan Sasuke lalu mengecupnya, tangan satunya lagi masih setia mengelus kening Sasuke. "Nenek Tsunade bilang, rasa sakitnya akan bertahan mungkin sampai tiga hari kedepan, tergantung pemulihanmu." Naruto menatap selang infus dengan kantung darah menggantung ditiang disamping kanan ranjang Sasuke. "Kau kehilangan banyak darah Suke, rahimmu terinfeksi, untung segera diangkat dan tidak sampai membahayakanmu." Dilihatnya Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara segar dari jendela kamar rawat yang terbuka dan elusan dikening dan kepalanya yang diberikan Naruto.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka." Kalimat permintaan yang diucapkan dengan suara pelan Sasuke masih mampu didengar Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan membuat satu bunshin untuk memanggil Sakura. Setelah memastikan bunshinnya pergi Naruto kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya. Bila mengingat proses operasi Sasuke semalam dengan Sasuke pagi ini Naruto amat sangat bersyukur bisa melaluinya. Naruto tidak ingin berada disituasi seperti semalam lagi. Rasanya hatinya tidak akan sekuat semalam jika kejadian itu terulang lagi. "Mereka sehat?" Sasuke membuka kolopak matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sayang.." Naruto berdiri merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang dikenalnya mendekati kamar rawat Sasuke. Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya, mempersilahkan masuk sebuah keranjang bayi yang didorong oleh Sakura. Dibelakan Sakura Tsunade juga mengikutinya dengan Shizune dan teman-teman setimnya, Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai. Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas diri wajah-wajah dihadapan Sasuke dan itu membuat hati Sasuke merasa lega, anak mereka baik-baik saja. Sakura mendorong keranjang bayi tepat disisi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke melihatnya begitu jelas, dua bayi mungil dengan rambut hitam dan pirang tipis tidur dengan pulas didalamnya. Kaki dan tangan mereka begitu mungil terkepal seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

"Mereka sangat sehat Sasuke." Sakura berucap saat dilihatnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepas tatapannya dari dua bayi mungil disampingnya, matanya juga tidak berkedip, hanya melihat terpaku pada anaknya.

"Yang pirang itu perempuan lho." Sai ikut menimpali, "Tapi rambutnya sedikit sekali, hampir botak."

"Sialan kau Sai!" Gelak tawa terdengar dari setiap bibir orang-orang yang berada disana saat mendengar umpatan Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak juga mengalihkan pendangannya dari dua anaknya dalam keranjang. Naruto yang melihatnya mulai mendekati Sasuke dan kembali mengelus kening Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian orang yang dicintainya yang sepertinya melamun. Entah karena terlalu bahagia atau hal lain. "Sasuke.." Naruto mengelus pipi pucat Sasuke dan membisikkan namanya, saat itu perhatian Sasuke baru teralih padanya. Onyx indah itu bergetar memandang tepat dikedua bola mata biru Naruto. Seperti mencari kebohongan dibola mata suaminya. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi bingung, "Ada apa sayang?" Naruto menumpulan siku kanannya disamping bantal Sasuke, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Naruto menyentuh pipi kanan Sasuke dan mengelusnya sayang mencoba menenangkan pendamping hidupnya ini yang sepertinya merasakan kekalutan. "Hei.." Menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu yang tengah memperhatikan interaksi mereka, Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke untuk membuat Sasuke menjawab.

Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat menggenggam dan menarik baju depan Naruto pelan, membuat tubuh Naruto semakin mendekat dan menghalangi penglihatan Tsunade dan yang lainnya untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sasuke. "B-brengsek kau..ughk" Naruto melihat kebawa mendengar suara makian parau dari Sasuke, lalu menyingkirkan poti Sasuke yang menghalanginya melihat onyx itu. Dan saat itu Naruto baru tau, Sasuke tengah menahan isakannya namun tidak dengan air matanya. Tangan kanan Sasuke menghapus kasar jejak air matanya namun kembali tercetak saat bulir-bulir asin itu kembali jatuh dan semakin deras disetiap sisi wajahnya, membasahi pipi, telinga dan bantal yang tengah Sasuke tiduri. "Aku ba-bahagia Dobe.." Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyuman, setitik air mata juga lolos dari sudut matanya saat melihat Sasuke menangis karena bahagia melihat mereka bisa melalui kerikil-kerikil masalah dan mendapat dua hadiah sekaligus. Mungil, sehat, kebahagiaan apa lagi yang bisa mereka pinta sekarang? Mereka sudah amat sangat bahagia. Hati keduanya sudah begitu penuh dengan kehangatan. Mereka hanya perlu menjaga kebahagiaan ini agar tidak lepas dari genggaman.

Naruto langsung memeluk kepala Sasuke gemas, menciumi penuh sayang puncak kepala laki-laki yang amat dicintainya itu. Kakashi dan yang lainnya yang melihat hanya mampu tersenyum, Tsunade dan Sakura ikut menangis walau bibir mereka mengejek keduanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi cengeng. "Kalian cengeng sekali! Lihat anak kalian sepertinya jadi ikut-ikutan menangis tuh." Sasuke melihat kesamping masih dengan bersembunyi ditubuh Naruto, terlihat kedua anak kembar mereka tengah menggeliat terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai mengeluarkan isak tangis kecil lewat bibir mereka yang mungil.

"Sasuke.." Dipanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut, Sasuke mendongak dan melihat kembali tepat ke kedua iris sappire Naruto yang memandangnya begitu teduh. Posisi mereka masih sama, Naruto masih menopang berat tubuhnya dengan siku menghalanginya dari penglihatan teman-temannya. "Terimakasih telah kembali dengan sehat," Naruto kecup begitu lama kening Sasuke, seakan Ia tidak akan bisa mengecup kening itu lagi. "Terimakasih karena menghadirkan mereka ditengah-tengah kita." Kali ini dua mata Sasuke yang terpejam yang Naruto kecup lembut. Seakan meminta untuk jangan lagi ada kesedihan dimata itu, jangan lagi ada kesepian dari tatapan itu, memintanya hanya melihat masa depan mereka yang akan Naruto isi dengan kebahagiaan. Naruto memberi jarak diantara mereka. Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah namun terlihat kesal karena diperlakukan seperti wanita.

"Menyingkir dariku Dobe." Sasuke menggeram, air matanya sudah tidak keluar lagi digantikan dengan delikan galak. Dan Naruto tertawa melihatnya. Sebelum Naruto menyingkir dari atas Sasuke, kecupan singkat dibibir Sasuke kembali Naruto daratkan. "Aku mencintaimu, hehehe"

"Aku juga mencintaimu idiot."

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari bibir Naruto sebelum si pirang memutari ranjang Sasuke dan berhenti dikeranjang kedua anaknya. Tsunade yang tengah menggendong anak pertamanya yang hanya terlahir lebih dulu lima menit dari pada anak keduanya memberikan dengan hati-hati kepada Naruto untuk digendongnya. Naruto cengengesan sendiri menggendong kaku anak laki-lakinya, rambut berwarna hitam yang begitu lebat, berbanding terbalik dengan warna rambut anak perempuannya yang berwarna pirang dan tidak terlalu banyak. Diranjang Sasuke, Shizune tengah membaringkan anak keduanya disamping kanan Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang mirip denganku, kulit mereka warnanya putih semua. Cuma rambutnya saja yang warnanya kuning." Keluh Naruto yang ditertawain yang lain dan dibalas dengusan masa bodo dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus pelan-pelan pipi si pirang kecil disampinnya. Menurutnya, walaupun fisik kedua anaknya mirip dirinya, Ia ingin sifat keduanya seperti Naruto, penuh kehangatan, dikelilingi kebaikan dan selalu mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Kalian belum memberinya nama?"

Ahh mereka hampir lupa memberikan nama. Tapi, biarlah mereka menikmati euphoria mereka terlebih dahulu, lain kali saja kita mencari tau siapa nama kedua malaikat kecil itu. Nanti, setelah kita membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke menggulirkan kisah mereka selajutnya.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

Siapa hayoo nama anak-anaknya? Yas juga gak tau, gak kepikiran. Silahkan lanjutkan dengan imajinasi kalian masing-masing entar kasih tau yas XDD

Udah segini aja yaa, keburu hilang n menguap dari kepala. Terimakasih yang udah review, favs n follow. Saran dan dukungan kalian adalah napas dari fic ini #ciee ^^


End file.
